1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toilet paper and paper towel dispensers. The present invention is specifically directed towards vandal resistant, lockable dispensers for rolled and folded toilet paper and for paper towels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Past art patents were examined from a search conducted in the following classes and subclasses:
242/55.42, 55.54, and 55.2.
The following patents were noted as being most pertinent to my invention:
The Steiner et al patent issued on May 15, 1951, patent number 2,553,389, shows a holder for dispensing material in roll form.
Birr et al, was issued patent number 2,616,632, dated Nov. 4, 1952, for an apparatus for dispensing sheet material in roll form.
A patent issued to Carroll on July 11, 1961, patent number 2,991,951, illustrates a triple roll toilet paper dispenser.
Schwartz was granted patent number 3,168,258, on Feb. 2, 1965, for "Dispenser For Rolled Toilet Tissue".
Schwartz was granted another patent on Nov. 16, 1965, patent number 3,217,998, for "Rolled Toilet Tissue Dispenser".
Patent number 3,690,580 was issued to Jespersen on Sept. 12, 1972 illustrates a horizontal feed, rolled toilet paper dispenser.
Drum was granted patent 4,344,583 on Aug. 17, 1982, for a one roll toilet paper holder.
A patent was issued to Grunerud on Aug. 7, 1984, patent number 4,463,912, for a multi-roll dispenser.
To my knowledge, the foregoing patents represented devices most pertinent to my invention. Several types of rolled and folded toilet paper and paper towel dispensers for public facilities have been in use for some time. Although theses toilet paper and paper towel dispensers have had varying degrees of success in the past they have also had their drawbacks. One major problem involved with public rest rooms is the ever increasing vandalism of the toilet paper dispensers. Of the several past art patent devices which do provide lockable containers, none have proven to be very successful in deterring the persistent vandal.
A further disadvantage of the prior art patents is the relatively high cost of manufacture of most of the devices and the poor functional reliability of others. A further drawback is the fact that most conventional toilet paper dispensers used today are sized for a certain diameter of rolled toilet paper, and therefore replacement stock must be purchased from specific, not to mention expensive, suppliers.
My invention overcomes these disadvantages and provides new and useful improvements over the previously mentioned past art patent devices as will be shown in the summary and specification.